Romance
and Gust]] Romance allows the player to date and eventually marry eligible non-playable characters. Player characters can freely date any character, regardless of gender, as long as the NPC is not a child, married, elderly, or in certain scenarios, creatures."The only limits are children, married folks, and really old people." Romanceable characters Romance is possible only with a character whose relationship gauge in denoted by hearts in the Social tab in the Menu, with the exception of Merlin, who cannot be romanced. Bachelors Aadit.png|link=Aadit|Aadit Albert.png|link=Albert|Albert Antoine.png|link=Antoine|Antoine Arlo.png|link=Arlo|Arlo Django.png|link=Django|Django Erwa.png|link=Erwa|Erwa Gust.png|link=Gust|Gust Liuwa.png|link=Liuwa|Liuwa Mint.png|link=Mint|Mint Oaks.png|link=Oaks|Oaks Paulie.png|link=Paulie|Paulie Qiwa.png|link=Qiwa|Qiwa Remington.png|link=Remington|Remington Sanwa.png|link=Sanwa|Sanwa Siwa.png|link=Siwa|Siwa Tody.png|link=Tody|Tody Wuwa.png|link=Wuwa|Wuwa Xu.png|link=Xu|Xu Bachelorettes Alice.png|link=Alice|Alice Emily.png|link=Emily|Emily Ginger.png|link=Ginger|Ginger Lucy.png|link=Lucy|Lucy Mei.png|link=Mei|Mei Nora.png|link=Nora|Nora Petra.png|link=Petra|Petra Phyllis.png|link=Phyllis|Phyllis Sam.png|link=Sam|Sam Sonia.png|link=Sonia|Sonia Dating Confession ]] Romance can only begin after the player confesses to a character. The player can confess after reaching Friend status with an eligible character. A Heart Knot can be purchased at Alice's Flower Shop. When the player has a Heart Knot in their inventory they can give it as a gift to confess their feelings. There is a chance a character will reject the player's confession. The more hearts the player has with a character the less chance the character will reject them. The chance of successful confession can be increased with Matchmaker social skill. If a character accepts the player's confession, their relationship status with the player changes, making new interactions available. Interaction Successful confession unlocks new new social interactions with a character. The player can cuddle with the character they are dating, ask them for a massage, or kiss them. Each of the interactions can be done up to three times per day for a small relationship boost. Cuddling rewards the +1 relationship point. Massage rewards +1 relationship point and restores 5 Stamina to the player. Kissing rewards +2 relationship points. Dates After a character accepts the player's confession they can be taken on dates instead of play dates for a significant relationship boost. A number of locations and interactions is available only when dating. Dating can be initiated once per week. Only one character can be dated with per day. Jealousy ]] The player can romance several characters at once. They will not get a penalty unless they are caught by the character they are romancing while dating or interacting with another character. If the player is caught while on a date with another character, the date immediately ends end their date partner gets -50 relationship points. The character who caught them gets -30 relationship points. If the player is caught while hugging or kissing another character, both the character the player interacted with and the character who caught them get -30 relationship points. Both characters will be upset and have broken hearts in their social status. They will refuse to talk, interact, or date with the player. They will still accept gifts. accepting the player's apology]] The broken heart status can be removed by gifting an Apology Bear purchased at the Badge Exchange. If the player does not gift an Apology Bear within a week after a character gets jealous, their romantic relationship with that character ends. The character is reverted to Buddy (3 hearts). Romance missions and cutscenes will not trigger jealousy even if several characters the player is romancing are involved in them. Breaking up The player can end a romantic relationship at any time by gifting their partner a Withered Branch purchased at Alice's Flower Shop. The character the player gives the Branch to will revert to Stranger, Associate, Buddy, or Friend relationship level depending on the character. Marriage The player will get the option to marry after upgrading their house to level 2. The player can propose to a character after reaching Lover status with them by gifting them a Wedding Ring. Wedding will take place the next morning if they accept. Some characters have special missions the player has to complete before marrying them. Relationship levels Romance missions Some characters have missions which can only be triggered if the player romances them or proposes to them. Bachelors ; Arlo :Mission: A Strong Man's Adventure ; Gust :Mission: A Date :Mission: Commission of Happiness ; Mint :Mission: Mint Condition is required to start dating him :Mission: A Near-Departure and Mission: Mint’s Heart are required to marry him ; Xu :Mission: Moonlight Primrose Bachelorettes ; Emily :Mission: Sophie's Test is required to start dating her :Mission: Winning the Autumn Festival :Mission: Room for a Princess ; Ginger :Mission: Ginger's Little Wish :Mission: A Gift for Brother :Mission: In Sickness :Mission: And in Health :Mission: Tests of Marriage is required to marry her ; Phyllis :Mission: Hotpot for Two :Mission: Phyllis' Dream :Mission: Time To Get Serious is required to marry her ; Sam :Mission: The Lucky Charm References Category:Social